Ravnica Guilds Personality Test
by Overactive Mind
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like! Answer a few simple questions to determine your fate in the city of guilds!


Greetings, fellow card-slingers! As you may have guessed, I have prepared a crude personality test to determine just which of the ten Ravnican guilds you'd be most at home in. There are eleven questions, to prevent any possibilities of ties. To find out the results, write a review (heh heh) with the letters of the answers you chose. For fun, throw in what guild you think you belong in. I'll send a review reply telling you the result. Ready? Let's get started!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Magic: the Gathering, the Science Olympiad, or Karl Marx's Communist Manifesto. This test has not been approved by any psychological authority and is intended solely for entertainment purposes. It is not intended to test for any psychological or emotional problem. Some restrictions apply. Results may vary. Cash value 1/100 of a cent.

1. What is/was/will be your favorite school subject?

a. Calculus

b. Economics

c. Lunch. I can hang with my friends.

d. Gym (especially team sports)

e. Ones where I'm the only one who understands anything.

f. Um…all of them!

g. Biology

h. Whatever it is I'm cutting at the moment.

i. History

j. Study Hall. I can get a break from this "school" crap.

2. What is/was/will be your favorite extracurricular activity?

a. Student Council

b. Debate Club

c. A job

d. Choir

e. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.

f. I have to choose?

g. Science Olympiad

h. Burning things

i. Environmentalist organization

j. I do my own thing

3. Someone bumps into you while walking. What do you do?

a. File this away in my "To Revenge Myself Upon" list.

b. Pick their pocket

c. Depends on my mood

d. Apologize

e. Ignore it. I'm so unnoticeable, I'm used to this.

f. Fantasize an elaborate torture sequence involving sulfuric acid and a giant spatula, bumping into five more people in the process.

g. Ignore it. I have better ways to spend my time than mind such minor inconveniences.

h. Kill kill kill!

i. Fantasize using their skull as a planter.

j. Snarl

4. Which of the following is the coolest mythical creature?

a. Sphinx

b. Ghost

c. Angel

d. Dryad

e. Vampire

f. Dragon

g. Elf

h. Demon

i. Gorgon

j. Cyclops

5. What kind of boss would you want to work for?

a. A commanding, anal-retentive authority figure who's memorized every doctrine of his personal bureaucracy and expects you to do the same

b. A board of directors concerned with only one thing: Maximum profit.

c. A general, or someone who thinks like one.

d. A board of directors devoted to the optimal treatment of the consumer and the growth of the company.

e. One you never see unless you've really made it or _really_ messed up.

f. One who rarely interferes with the company itself except submitting the occasional genius patent, but one you definitely don't want to upset.

g. One who basically does your job on a grander scale.

h. One who rarely shows up, but always makes his mark when he does.

i. You prefer a number of bosses who are uprooted before they can settle in.

j. You prefer to be your own boss.

6. How would you describe yourself?

a. Contemplative, seeking to improve the world through my wisdom.

b. I look out for those close to me.

c. Open and honest

d. Just one of the crowd, and I like it that way.

e. Why should I tell you?

f. The coolest, most fantabulous person ever!

g. Cool, calm, and analytical.

h. I like fire.

i. Fiercely unique

j. I'm just me.

7. How would others describe you?

a. Stick-in-the-mud

b. Self-centered

c. Boorish

d. Hippie-dippie

e. They don't know you exist.

f. Egotist

g. Geek

h. Criminally insane

i. Freak

j. Immature

8. If you ruled the world, what form of government would you implement?

a. Bureaucracy

b. Econocracy (The rich rule), behind a faccade of some more proletariat-friendly form of government.

c. Martial Law

d. Communism (The Marxist ideal, not the Soviet implementation)

e. A shadowy dictatorial cabal so well hidden, no one else even knows you rule the world.

f. It changes weekly, or whenever else you change your mind.

g. Intellocracy (The smart rule)

h. Post-apocalyptic dictatorship, complete with scantily clad handmaidens/consorts.

i. Communism (The Soviet implementation, but learning from their mistakes.)

j. Anarchy

9. What do you think will be your last words?

a. "Furthermore, you'll have to submit form C129-iii in triplicate – what are you doing with my letter opener?"

b. "I'm taking it all with me!"

c. "Charge!"

d. "And now we ascend to join the spaceship behind the comet."

e. I have no intention of dying, mortal.

f. "What does this button do?"

g. "Perhaps there were some things Man was not meant to know."

h. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!"

i. "I'll be back."

j. Who knows?

10. Which best reflects your personal philosophy? (What's the unspoken addendum?)

a. A place for everything, and everything for a place. (Try to stay in your place.)

b. Money can't buy happiness. (It sure as hell can rent it.)

c. To protect and serve. (You want to get protected or served?)

d. Everything is connected. (Except me and icky things)

e. Knowledge is power. (Therefore, I must know everything.)

f. Your personal philosophy is actually rewritten several times a day. (So is the addendum.)

g. Better living through science. (Whether you like it or not.)

h. Party 'til you drop! (You, and everyone else around you, that is.)

i. With death comes new life. (Would you like to contribute?)

j. To each his own. (And no one else's.)

11. Which best states your ultimate goal in life?

a. To keep things as they are.

b. To be unnecessarily rich.

c. To ensure the perfect balance of freedom and protection.

d. To bring all things together in a state of peace.

e. To be both omniscient and omnipotent.

f. To…um…can I have a few more lifetimes? I've got quite a bit planned.

g. To attain perfection.

h. To have as much fun in as little time as humanly possible.

i. To achieve immortality, be it through fame, infamy, or actually living forever.

j. To be uncontrolled by any authority.

Now, send me those results!


End file.
